Breathe Again
by yurena85
Summary: Se sitúa justo después del final de la tercera temporada. Qué pasaría si Beckett no dejará a Josh, si un nuevo miembro femenino se incorporara al equipo, estableciendo una relación estrecha con Castle.
1. Chapter 1

Respirar, es el elemento más importante del ser humano, tomar aire y llenar los pulmones con él, nuestra vida comienza cuando tomamos la primera bocanada de aire y respiramos y desde ese momento no dejamos de hacerlo sino en el momento que nos morimos.

Su madre siempre se lo decía, respira Richard, respira, siempre y en todo momento, cuando te caigas y tengas ganas de llorar, cuando estés triste y la melancolía se apodere de ti, cuando estés tan nervioso que se te olvide hasta tu propio nombre, cuando estés enfadado y no te apetezca sino gritar, párate, piensa, cuenta hasta diez y nunca pero nunca te olvides de llenar tus pulmones de aire y respirar, verás las cosas de forma diferente.

Y ahora estaba ahí parado en medio del pasillo de la 12, viendo como todo el mundo felicitaba a Beckett y a Josh por su compromiso, mientras él no hacía más que mirar la escena como si fuera un simple espectador lejano al hecho y no el mejor amigo de ella, el mejor amigo, esas palabras retumbaban en sus mente desde hacía seis meses, cuando sentados en aquel parque, ella le hubiese confesado entre lágrimas que ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos, que sus inseguridades podían más y no quería arriesgas a perder su estabilidad con Josh, él se había portado como un excelente caballero y había prometido apartarse, dejarla libre, dejarla ser feliz a su dañina manera, según su punto de vista.

Pero justo en ese momento, en el que toda esa burbuja de mentira que se había creado se rompía, se le había olvidado todo lo que su madre le había dicho desde pequeño, sentía que no podía respirar, que se ahogaba por momentos, una opresión en el pecho que le impedía pensar con claridad, estaba parado, clavado en el suelo, quieto como una estatua y con una expresión neutra en su rostro. Se alegraba por ella, claro que sí, pero no era feliz, no estaba feliz, tenía una sensación en su interior que le decía que este compromiso sería el elemento definitivo para que su "historia" con Beckett acabara por completo y sólo quedara la nada, porque ya no estaba tan seguro si podría seguir siendo su amigo.

Tenía que salir de allí enseguida o caería desplomado, sentía su corazón latir más fuerte que nunca y cada vez le costaba más respirar, vamos Rick recuerda lo que te decía tu madre, venga va cuenta hasta diez y respira, es fácil, lo has hecho millones de veces, se decía a sí mismo, pero no podía, miraba al frente y la veía riendo abrazada a Josh y sentía que se hundía cada vez más.

Sintió como alguien se colocaba a su lado y lo miraba, con todo el esfuerzo que le costaba, giró la cabeza y lo primero que vio fueron unos preciosos ojos azules y una sonrisa sincera

Jordana Cooper, la nueva integrante del equipo desde hacia tres meses con quien había congeniado a las mil maravillas, lo miraba con incertidumbre, pero a la vez con preocupación

J: venga Rick, respira, cierra los ojos, no pienses en nada y cuenta hasta diez y luego respira profundamente, veras como funciona-abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que ella le había dicho y la miro confuso- hazlo anda.

La mire y sonreí, creo que era la primera sonrisa sincera que salía de mi mismo en los últimos días, cerré los ojos y puse mi mente en blanco y luego respire, exhale aire lo más fuerte que pude y luego lo solté, al abrir los ojos volví a encontrarme con su sonrisa y no pude evitar sonreír yo también y luego le susurre un suave gracias.

J: no hay de que, estoy aquí sabes, cuando me necesites, anda vamos

C: a dónde?

J: a respirar, creo que se ha viciado el ambiente aquí- vi como miraba donde momentos antes estaba puesta mi mirada y agache la cabeza- venga Rick, eres más fuerte que todo eso- puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y eso me sorprendió aún más

La mire y sonreí tristemente, no estaba seguro de eso realmente, subí mi mano encontrándome con la suya en mi mejilla y asentí, en este momento era lo único que me apetecía salir de allí, huir lo más lejos posible, esconderme pero sobretodo, respirar, respirar otra vez.

Del otro lado del pasillo, una hermosa morena, hacia unos minutos que había desconectado de la conversación que mantenían su segunda "familia" con Josh, no podía dejar de mirar hacia la pareja que se encontraba unos metros más alejados de ellos, mirándose de manera cómplice, se preguntaba a que se debía ese pequeño acercamiento entre ellos dos, sabía que Castle y Jordana habían congeniado a las mil maravillas, provocando sus celos en más de una ocasión, cuando estaba con la rubia, él parecía olvidarse de su presencia y ahora comprobaba con sus propios ojos como creaban esa intimidad entre ellos, no por lo menos como lo hacía con ella pero si lo suficiente como para hacer que su corazón se acelerase a causa de los celos.

Se sorprendió cuando Jordana acariciaba a Castle pero más se sorprendió cuando Rick acercó su mano a la de ella y la acariciaba, mirándola dulcemente y no pudo evitar soltar un signo de exclamación, que hizo que la atención de los tres hombres que estaban charlando tan amenamente se desviará hacia ella y luego hacia el lugar donde Beckett, tenía la vista puesta.

Ryan: y estos dos que hacen?

Expósito: No se, estarán contándose secretillos, eh vosotros dos, secretos en confesión son de mala educación

Todos rieron, incluso los mencionados que poco a poco se acercaron al grupo

R: Que hacíais?, qué no estabais felicitando a la Jefa por su compromiso

Jordana sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Castle y se pego más a él, haciéndole saber que estaba allí

J: estábamos decidiendo donde ir ahora

Josh: pero que pasa, que no os venís a tomar algo, para celebrar nuestro compromiso- dijo mientras abrazaba a Kate dándole un beso en la cabeza y mirando a Castle desafiante

Sentía como después de todo, se me hacia pesado el volver a respirar, ni aun la presencia de Jordana a mi lado, lograba volver a calmarme ante las palabras dichas por el maldito medicucho, hice acopio de toda mi fuerza y los mire de manera fría

C: que va, estoy muerto enserio y si voy acabaré reventado- sonreí falsamente y mire a Kate de manera significativa

J: bueno nosotros nos vamos no?-dijo mirándome, asentí y vi como se acercaba a Beckett, extendiendo su mano- muchísimas felicidades

Me acerque yo también y extendí mi mano hacia Josh, haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, mire como Beckett intentaba traspasar con la mirada a Jordana y sonreí con satisfacción esta vez, me acerque a ellas y mire a mi musa, a mi amor

C: Bueno Detective- intente parecer despreocupado- menuda sorpresa- hice un guiño algo forzado y sonreí de medio lado, sentí la tensión de ella cuando cogí su mano entre las mías y la estreche-muchísimas felicidades- sentí algo de satisfacción cuando note que ella no podía reaccionar, rompí el contacto de nuestras miradas y mire a la chica de ojos azules que estaba en ese momento sujetándome para que no cayese- nos vamos?

J: Claro- les dedico una sonrisa sincera a los demás y levanto la mano-Adiós

Sentí como Jordana rozaba su mano con la mía, la mire y sonreí de nuevo y entonces le termine de coger yo de la mano, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y salimos juntos y sonrientes a respirar, mañana sería otro día y él tenía que seguir respirando.

Mientras los demás los veían partir con un gesto de incredulidad, sobretodo Kate, ella ya no sonreía, no sentía, si se la observaba con detenimiento, su rostro reflejaba confusión y celos y en su mente una pregunta ¿Por qué se iban juntos de la mano, a dónde y finalmente para qué?, ahora era ella la que se había olvidado de RESPIRAR otra vez. 


	2. Chapter 2

Breathe Again (respirar otra vez) Capitulo 2:

El amor puede ser arriesgado, desconcertante y estar lleno de los peligros provocados por los errores de la comunicación, él lo sabía había dicho muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida que no debía y había callado otras que debería haber dicho, pero no se arrepentía siempre aceptaba sus decisiones fueran acertadas o no, respiraba y seguía adelante.

Tal vez, una de las más difíciles que había tomado en los últimos tiempos, había sido alejarse de ella, no quería interponerse en su aparente felicidad, quizás antes de lo del disparo lo hubiese hecho, creía firmemente que estaban predestinados, pero ella había hablado y él había callado, aceptando las consecuencias de lo que no debió haber callado, antes todo era diferente, antes de Josh, de la pelea, de la muerte de Montgomery, del disparo, de su declaración de amor fallida, antes de todo eso nada importaba, solo verla sonreír para él, todo lo demás se desvanecía y no importaba, se levantaba cada mañana dispuesto a tomar aire, salir a la calle para encontrarse con su mirada.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, desde que le dijera que había decidido luchar por su relación y posteriormente le diera la noticia del compromiso, si lamentablemente él lo sospechaba hacía mucho tiempo pero no quería admitir su derrota, todos los días se habían convertido en una monotonía para él, se dejaba llevar, veía pasar el tiempo como si fuera un peón del ajedrez que eliminan desde el primer movimiento, ya nada, tenía sentido o casi nada.

Pero ayer por la noche había sido todo tan diferente, sintió por momentos que volvía a ser él mismo, se sentó en el sofá de su loft y cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír…

(Noche anterior)

Al final, ante la insistencia de Jordana, mira que cuando quiere puede ser pesada, decidimos ir a pasear por Central Park, bueno que más da, no tenía nada que hacer y la verdad es que aún la sensación de ahogo que tenía no se me había ido del todo, hacía buen tiempo, la noche refrescaba y te daba una sensación agradable, me quite los zapatos y comencé a caminar por la hierba, siendo emulado por ella casi al instante, sonreí mirándola y me senté, esperando que ella hiciese lo mismo

J: bueno que, me contaras lo que te pasa, o tendré que tortúrate para que lo hagas, aunque supongo que todo tiene un nombre, ¿o me equivoco?

La mire y me reí, pero después cerré los ojos un momento, dejando mi mente en blanco, no quería pensar, no quería torturarme más, sentía su mirada sobre mi pero no podía hablar, la voz simplemente no me salía, era verdad que mis males se resumían en un nombre, Kate, su nombre retumbaba en mi mente como ecos inaguantables de tambores, abrí los ojos y la mire, pero me mantuve callado y sereno, no me apetecía hablar, no por nada, había venido a respirar y eso pensaba hacer, así que le sonreí levemente, la mire de nuevo y me tumbe en el césped, cerré los ojos y me concentre en escuchar el sonido del silencio y sentir el aire rozando mi piel.

Creo que capto mi indirecta porque al cabo de unos minutos note como se tumbaba a mi lado, abrí los ojos y la mire, tenía su vista puesta en el cielo estrellado, yo hice lo mismo y mire hacia arriba, era una noche preciosa y me encontraba muy cómodo con la compañía, sentí como ella giraba la cabeza y me miraba

Anna: si no quieres, no me lo digas, pero te vuelvo a repetir lo que te dije antes en la comisaria, estoy aquí

Vale ahora sí me sentía mal, me miraba con esos ojazos azules, que era difícil poder resistirse, me incorpore y suspire, luego me senté….

C: esta bien, tu ganas, qué quieres que te cuente...

J: esto no se trata de ganar o de perder Rick- se sentó ella también y se cogió las piernas con las manos, en una pose tan frágil que me dieron ganas de protegerla- sino de la confianza, yo confié en ti cuando llegue a la 12, no conocía a nadie, era la nueva, la rarita, la que se relaciona más con los informes que con sus compañeros, pero tú no me juzgaste, estuviste ahi para apoyarme y entenderme-la sentí suspirar y me mordí el labio, ella tenía razón en parte éramos muy parecidos-, lo único que trato es que, que entiendas que puedes confiar en mí

C: confió en ti Jordana, claro que sí, pero me cuesta hablar de ello, me duele, porque fui yo quien tomo la decisión de no luchar por ella, de aceptar sus miedos, sus indecisiones, de dejarla en esa aparente estabilidad que tiene con Josh y no puede tener conmigo- mi voz había ido bajando en intensidad a medida que hablaba, intentando contener todos los sentimientos dentro de mi

Suspire y termine de levantarme, respire profundamente y deje mi vista fija en el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles y el sonido que creaban, podría parecer tétrico a vista de otros pero a mí me parecía hermoso y relajante

C: fui yo quien le hizo ver que no me importaba que se comprometiera con Josh, total yo era libre no, que tenía que ofrecerle yo, frente a una estabilidad que siempre había deseado, NADA y me duele, soy egoísta pero no comparto su felicidad, no puedo me es imposible, siento que me ahogo cuando la veo sonreír y sé que no es por mi

Sentí como empezaban a rodar lagrimas por mis mejillas, no hice nada por secarlas, necesitaba que salieran, desahogarme….poco a poco sentí como Jordana me rodeaba la cintura por detrás y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro

J: llora, Rick, yo estaré aquí para sujetarte

Me gire y nos quedamos abrazados frente con frente mientras no podía parar de llorar, no sé cuanto tiempo paso hasta que decidimos marcharnos, pero yo sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima, antes de irme a mi casa la deje a ella en la suya:

C: Jordana, espera- ella me miro y me sonrió

J: dime

C: gracias, por todo

J: anda, anda va, no seas tonto, ya me lo pagaras en carne como a mí me gusta

Solté una carcajada y luego hice algo involuntario a mí pero que me salió de forma natural, la cogí de la barbilla suavemente y la atraje hacia mí y luego la bese, fue un beso corto, apenas un roce en el que le trasmitía mi agradecimiento para luego terminarse de bajar del coche

J: tendrás que currártelo más para devolverme el favor

Sonreí y puse rumbo a mi casa y creo que ha sido una de las pocas noches que dormí tranquilo y sin pesadillas en los últimos meses

(De vuelta al presente)

Aún me pregunto qué fue lo que me impulso a besarla, paso las yemas de mis dedos por mis labios y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordarlo, fue un simple roce, una muestra de agradecimiento nada que ver, con aquel beso que compartí con Kate, donde le regale mi alma y mi corazón, donde quise que sintiese todo mi amor por ella, aunque estuviésemos "fingiendo".

Algo me saca de mis cavilaciones, están llamando a la puerta, quien puede ser a las 8 de la mañana, respiro y me levanto y voy a abrir y creo que mi cara demuestra la sorpresa que me llevo al ver quien está delante de mi puerta:

C: ¿qué haces aquí?

Aún sin salir de mi sorpresa vuelvo a preguntar a la otra persona que se encuentra delante de mí el motivo de su visita, sino la conociera pensaría que está tan sorprendida como yo de estar allí, pero no puede ser porque ella no es de las que toma las decisiones sin pensarlo, le jalo de la mano y la hago pasar

C: anda pasa, que te has quedado muda o qué?

Siento como me mira, de arriba a abajo y su mirada se clava en la mía, está nerviosa, lo noto por cómo se estruja las manos y como su cara muestra una confusión como si estuviera en una lucha con lo que su mente y su corazón le dictan hacer o decir y no sabe cual ganara, es lo que pasa cuando conoces mucho tiempo a alguien, aprendes a leer entre líneas, a saber lo que significan sus miradas, sus silencios y sus espacios, suspiro y cojo aire

C: Es algo del trabajo?

Ella niega, no hace más que mirarme, de vez en cuando, la veo como mira hacia las escaleras del Loft como esperando algo y luego vuelve a mirarme, me miro a mi mismo intentando descubrir que es lo que le llama tanto la atención, ahora caigo estoy solamente con el pantalón del pijama

C: espérate aquí voy a la habitación a ponerme la camisa ahora vuelvo, aunque tengo la sensación de que no te vas a mover

Mientras en el salón, Beckett discutía consigo misma, sobre su comportamiento, estás tonta o que te pasa Kate, se decía a sí misma, pero como para no quedarse tonta como va abrir la puerta así, sólo con un pantalón de seda negro, que le marca su bonito trasero y con todo el torso al descubierto y ese pelo despeinado que le da un aire tan infantil, es que... pero bueno Katherine Beckett compórtate, se regaña a sí misma y reacciona Castle está tardando demasiado, mira de nuevo hacia las escaleras y se muerde el labio

Tomo aire y se levanto, puso rumbo a las escaleras, subiéndolas lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación de Castle, le daba igual si estaba acompañado, estaba en un sin vivir y eso era lo que quería averiguar si finalmente Jordana lo había acompañado a la cama, justo cuando iba a coger el pomo de la puerta Rick la abrió, sus miradas se encontraron con sorpresa de encontrarse en esa situación, enseguida ella desvío su mirada de la de él y quiso mirar dentro de la habitación pero Castle fue más rápido y la cerro sin que ella pudiera mirar bien, ¿qué o a quién esconde? Pensó Kate

C: ¿qué haces aquí?

B: Tardabas, sabes que no me gusta esperar

C: bueno sirvió para que saliera de tu silencio

Me miró como si no le hubiera gustado lo que le dije y volvió a poner rumbo hacia el salón, yo suspire y respire, está mujer…

C: lo siento- le dije mientras me miraba de manera indescifrable,-al final he optado por vestirme que quede con Alexis y mi madre y no iba a ir en pijama, no crees?

Ella me miro, pero no pude averiguar la intensidad de su mirada, como si ella hubiese puesto una barrera, solamente me miró y suspiro, paso por mi lado y yo me quede extrañado del rumbo que tomaba la situación

B: me voy

C: ¿qué?- sin entender el por qué de su reacción

B: pues es muy sencillo, que me voy

C: a bien, entonces vienes a mi casa al alba, teniendo en cuenta que casi no he dormido, para no decirme nada, solo mirarme, mirar por toda mi casa y cuando por fin me dices algo, es para decirme que te vas, pues no lo entiendo….

B: y ¿por qué casi no has dormido Castle?, tal vez el motivo de que no hayas dormido está descansando en tú cama, respóndeme…..


	3. Chapter 3

Breathe Again: Capitulo final

La miro dormida sobre mi pecho y no puedo evitar sonreír, aspiro el olor de su pelo y doy gracias por estar así con ella, todavía me causa gracia pensar como acabamos en esta situación.

El tenerla en mis brazos, mi pequeña cabezota, como pudo siquiera pensar que otra ocupa mi cama, si yo solo puedo verla a ella, mi corazón solo le pertenece a ella, cierro los ojos, cojo aire, respiro y la estrecho mas entre mis brazos.

Daría lo que fuese porque este momento no se fuese jamás, detendría el tiempo y grabaría cada imagen de su rostro tranquilo y sereno en mi mente para que me acompañara toda la vida.

No quiero que este momento se acabe, esta sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos, quiero que dure para siempre, siento como se mueve, abre sus preciosos ojos verdes y me mira con curiosidad y como intentado descifrar que pasa por mi mente, con esa mirada que solo ella sabe, me muerdo el labio pero no me contengo, no quiero contenerme y no evito besarla, un beso lento y suave, la amo, lo sabe, se lo he dicho con la mirada infinidad de veces, se lo dije antes de que cerrará sus hermosos ojos en el cementerio, se lo dije después y se lo digo ahora en un susurro mudo que sale de mis labios.

Y ella me ama, me lo dijo con su mirada miedosa, me lo dijo cada vez que me negaba, que se alejaba y me golpeaba con sus hirientes palabras, ella me ama y me lo dijo antes de entregarse a mi sin reservas y es lo único que me importa ahora.

B: ¿en qué piensas Castle?

C: en ti, sólo pienso en ti y en como acabamos así, cuando me pediste que me mantuviese lejos...

B: te corrijo, el que prometió mantenerse en un segundo plano fuiste tú, yo siempre quise que estuvieras cerca, no quería que te alejases, no quería que nos distanciásemos y menos que...-sabia lo que se callaba hablaba de mi estrecha relación con Jordana pero este era nuestro momento y no hablaría de nada que no fuera nosotros dos

C: ya por eso viniste esta mañana ¿no?

B: bueno, conseguí lo que quería…..

La miro de forma interrogante mientras ella se muerde el labio, sabe que ese gesto tan infantil en ella me encanta y no puedo evitar estallar en una carcajada, pero aún así sigo teniendo curiosidad por saber su respuesta

C: así que lo que querías era que termináramos en la cama, para eso no hacía falta tanto alboroto ¿no crees?

B: sabes que no es así como lo planteas

Se aleja un poco de mi lado, media enfadada y siento un vacío en mi pecho, sé que no está enfadada pero no quiero que este lejos, la tomo de nuevo entre mis brazos, se resiste falsamente y logro ir depositando pequeños besos en su cuello hasta su boca, antes de besarla le susurro un ya lo sé y la beso esta vez de forma más larga y profunda, y vuelvo a recordar los hechos ocurridos unas horas antes…

(Unas Horas antes)

B: y ¿por qué casi no has dormido Castle?, tal vez el motivo de que no hayas dormido está descansando en tú cama, respóndeme…..

La miro y no sé cómo reaccionar por una parte me causa gracia su reacción, esta celosa y eso me encanta pero por otra me causa confusión, no y que estaba tan feliz con su prometido, que no le importaba con quien entraba o salía, ni con quien me acostaba, no entiendo entonces el por qué de su reacción.

Para quitarle un poco de tensión al asunto, suelto una carcajada, por la expresión de su cara veo que no era lo que ella se esperaba, la veo coger su bolso y poner rumbo a la salida, no quiero que se vaya así, por lo que la agarro del brazo y no la dejo continuar su marcha

B: suéltame- me mira desafiante y yo le devuelvo la misma mirada

C: no

B: que me sueltes te digo, no recuerdas que llevo un arma, que me sueltes o grito Castle

C: y yo te he dicho que no-la miro desafiante, chocando nuestras miradas como en una lucha de titanes- puedes gritar lo que quieras, el Loft está insonorizado, nadie te oirá, no es excitante- sonrió de medio lado y siento como me fulmina con la mirada pero yo no me acobardo, hoy no, hoy quiero enfrentarla, quiero que de una vez lo acepte todo o lo deje todo

Siento como su mirada se ensombrece y me siento culpable, solo veo dolor y noto como comienzan a deslizarse las primeras lagrimas por sus mejillas, le suelto la mano e involuntariamente llevo mi mano a su mejilla para secarle las lagrimas, la veo cerrar los ojos ante el contacto de mis dedos, me duele verla así y que encima yo tenga la culpa directamente, la vuelvo a tomar del brazo esta vez para atraerla a mí y la abrazo, siento como ella rompe a llorar más fuerte y me abraza con desesperación, ni si quiera mis palabras dulces y calmadas, logran tranquilizarla, esta vez la he cagado y a base de bien, no soporto verla llorar

C: tranquila cariño, tranquila, respira- me mira con la confusión enmarcada en su dulce rostro- es sencillo Kate, solamente respira- siento, como se va relajando y poco a poco la guió aún abrazada a mi hasta mi habitación, noto como se sorprende no se lo esperaba, ni siquiera yo sé porque lo hago, pero quiero que compruebe de primera mano, lo que yo ya sé y es que mi cama está completamente vacía, vacía y fría, que falta ella para que todo sea perfecto

C: venga te voy a enseñar lo que ocultaba en mi habitación, para que te quedes más tranquila

B: no, no, prefiero ...- se queda callada un momento- no quiero verla, me niego a verla...

C: ¿no verla?, a ¿quién?, ni Jordana, ni ninguna mujer está en mi cama Kate- me miras de forma interrogante, mientras yo abro la puerta de la habitación y te muestro la nada, me miras sorprendida y yo simplemente te devuelvo una mirada carente de algún sentimiento

B: no hay nadie

Te miro y me siento en la cama, con el rostro serio, te acercas a mí y me miras sin decir nada, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, que te empeñas en no dejar salir

C: y qué esperabas...

B: lo siento- la miro sin entender- siento, la escena de celos, es que ayer te marchaste con Jordana y...- se muerde el labio pero esta vez siento la rabia recorrerme, así que no la dejo continuar

C: y pensaste, que nos íbamos juntos y más específicamente a mi cama, ¿no?- me miras sorprendida, no esperabas mi tono de reproche- y que sí hubiera sido así Beckett-digo su apellido en un siseo frio y molesto- a caso no tengo derecho a encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi vida, no puedo seguir enamorado de ti toda la vida-cojo aire- y quedarme esperando a algo que no va a ocurrir, ver como te casas y yo me hundo más y más

B: ¿sigues enamorado de mí?

C: nunca he dejado de estarlo

B: pero...- te callas un momento como intentando darle forma a ese puzzle en tu mente-todos estos meses has hecho como si no te importase que mi relación con Josh fuese a más, me hiciste creer que estabas conforme a lo que habíamos hablado en el parque- me miras y yo suspiro

C: y es verdad en parte- me vuelves a mirar sin entender- quiero que seas feliz Kate, conmigo o sin mi, me dijiste que no podías estar conmigo, que era inmaduro, inestable, libre y tu necesitabas una estabilidad, yo simplemente te deje que te creyeras tu propia mentira- cojo aire y lo guardo un momento para después soltarlo lentamente- pero la realidad es que siento que me ahogo, cada vez que te veo con Josh, que sonríes y no es por mí, que ríes y no soy yo quien te hace reír, necesito salir de esta burbuja falsa que hemos creado, si tu quieres seguir creyendo que no puedo hacerte feliz, ya no es culpa mía

B: yo quería ser feliz contigo, quiero ser feliz contigo, pero mis miedos...-me mira y al instante, agacha la mirada- te amo Richard

C: y yo a ti- puse una de mis manos por encima de la de ella y entrelace nuestros dedos- nunca te haría daño Kate, porque dañarte a ti, sería hacerme daño a mi mismo

Veo gira la cabeza lentamente y pasar un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y lentamente pegar su frente a la mía, mientras me susurra- respira de mi aire ahora como yo respirare del tuyo - me besa, poco a poco los besos van subiendo en mayor intensidad y siento como sus actos hacen que nos tumbemos lentamente en la cama, yo me dejo guiar por ella, me tumba suavemente y ella encima mía, desvía su boca de la mía hacia mi oreja, rozándola con sus labios, lo que me hace suspirar- quiero ser tuya Richard Castle, solamente tuya -

La miro y su mirada me trasmite seguridad, no hay duda, entonces yo tampoco dudo, la beso y me incorporo quedando los dos sentados en la cama, ella encima mía, no puedo evitar reír, es tan hermosa, tiene ese brillo único y especial que me vuelve loco, que me ha vuelto loco desde el primer momento, poco a poco mis manos se dirigen al borde de su camisa que tan bien le sienta, ella al intuir lo que quieren hacer mis manos levanta sus brazos y yo termino de sacarle la prenda, quedando expuesta ante mi solo con el sujetador, es ella misma quien se deshace de sus pantalones y entonces puedo recrear mi vista en su piel melocotón, semidesnuda en mis brazos, parece una diosa, ella intenta desabrochar los primeros botones de mi camisa, pero no la dejo, le agarro de las muñecas y logro tumbarla en la cama, resopla ante la imposibilidad de que nuestras pieles se toquen pero quiero hacerla disfrutar, poco a poco me arrodillo y voy besando desde la punta de sus pies, sus muslos, el interior de estos, ella intenta que mi cabeza se dirija a otro lugar más intimo, pero no, todavía quiero besar más su piel, sigo besándola hasta detenerme en su vientre, no puedo resistir acariciarlo suavemente, enredando mi lengua en su ombligo, ella suspira de excitación y sigo mi camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos la incorporo un poco para poder quitarle esa prenda tan intima que los cubre y besar sus pechos sin ningún tipo de tela, mi boca se dirige a sus pezones alternado los mordiscos, lamiéndolos como si fueran el más dulce caramelo, noto como su respiración se acelera por momentos y se muerde el labio, luchando para no gemir, dejo de lamer sus pechos y sigo subiendo poco a poco por su cuello, alternado besos con lamidas y soplos, quiero oírla pedir más, mientras sigo devorando su cuello, una de mis manos se desliza por su vientre hasta llegar a la tira de sus minúsculas braguitas negras con encaje, deslizándolas hacia abajo, luego mis manos, van subiendo lentamente acariciando sus piernas, hasta detenerse en su pubis y acariciarlo, siento como sus gemidos se van haciendo cada vez más intensos y mientras me susurra que siga, que la estoy desesperando, me levanto separándome de ella, su mirada refleja reproche, me rió y termino de desvestirme yo también, me vuelvo a tumbar encima de ella y el contacto de nuestras pieles nos hace soltar un gemido a ambos, esta vez, deslizo por completo mi cabeza hasta su intimidad y con mi boca me voy abriendo paso, beso y lamo cada vez con mayor intensidad, mientras ella se ha abandonado por completo al placer y yo estoy cada vez más desesperado aumento la intensidad de los movimientos de mi lengua e introduzco dos dedos que se mueven sinuosos en su interior, siento como está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, paro todo movimiento de mis manos y mi lengua y me incorporo, me mira suplicante, la beso, me situó entre sus piernas y suavemente entro en ella, espero unos segundos hasta que poco a poco iniciamos un vaivén de caderas, que va aumentando en intensidad, no paramos de besarnos y mirarnos a los ojos, siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas más fuerte que nunca, no paro de susurrarle que la amo, ella araña mi espalda, esta desesperada igual que yo, aumento la velocidad de mis embestidas y siento sus músculos vaginales contraerse como inicio de un orgasmo intenso que nos llega a la vez recorriendo nuestra columna vertebral hasta dejarnos sin aliento, la beso y salgo de ella lentamente, y me recuesto a su lado, ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho depositando pequeños besos, mientras me susurra un te amo y cierra los ojos, le beso el pelo y también cierro los ojos aspirando el olor de su pelo…..

(de vuelta a la actualidad)

B: otra vez te has quedado tonto o ¿qué?-chasquea los dedos delante de mis ojos y rio

C: contigo a mi lado y así, no es difícil hacerlo, estaba pensando en lo ocurrido momentos antes, ha sido…..no tengo palabras para describirlo cariño- me mira ante el apodo que sale de mis labios y sonríe, creo que le ha gustado, sin duda estoy convencido de que le ha gustado

Coloca un dedo sobre mis labios y acaricia el contorno, poco a poco se incorporas y se viste, yo hago lo mismo, expectante ante cualquier movimiento o gesto que venga de ella, como esperando el próximo movimiento, me siento en la cama y veo como se arrodilla delante de mí, acariciando mis rodillas

B: voy a ir a hablar con Josh- en su mirada hay decisión

C: Kate

Posa sus labios sobre los míos y me entrego al beso, abro un ojo y veo como esta deslizando su anillo de compromiso de su dedo hasta ponerlo en su mano, me separo del beso y la miro confuso- voy a ir a hablar con Josh y voy a decirle que no habrá boda, ni ahora ni nunca, te amo Rick- sonrió y la atraigo a mi cuerpo volviéndola a besar, vuelvo a tumbarla en la cama y siento como rie dentro del beso, se separa de mi cuerpo ante mi protesta y me acaricia la cara, me promete que en unas horas estará de nuevo a mi lado y en mis brazos y yo quiero creerlo, quiero creer que a partir de ahora vamos a recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido por nuestros miedos.

La veo salir de mi casa con una preciosa sonrisa adornando su rostro, está vez se que sonríe para mí y por mí y yo involuntariamente también sonrío, me fijo en la hora y salgo yo de mi Loft, tendría que estar en el despacho de Paula hace más de una hora, veo la cantidad indecente de llamadas perdidas que hay en mi móvil pero ha valido la pena llegar tarde sin duda.

Dos horas más tarde salgo de la reunión, en la que poca atención he prestado, mi mente esta en una castaña, pensando si ya habrá hablado con Josh, si por fin todo esta a nuestro favor, voy caminando por las calles y no puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que una pareja pasa por mi lado, si mi suerte es buena, en poco tiempo yo podre hacer lo mismo

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el insistente sonido de mi móvil, miro la pantalla y la foto de mi madre aparece en grande

C: dime madre

M: Rick hijo, dónde estás, te estamos esperando para almorzar

Miro el reloj y veo que se me hace tarde había quedado con mi madre y Alexis, suspiro

C: perdona madre, la reunión se ha extendido más de la cuenta

M: bueno, no te entretengas más, que tenemos visita

C: con quién estáis- oigo una voz femenina en particular y creo que mi sonrisa se ha ensanchado - está Kate en casa?

M: sí y te estamos esperando para comer- oigo como Kate ríe con Alexis y algo en mi se llena por completo

C: ya voy, en menos de cinco minutos estaré allí

No puedo evitar reír de felicidad, paro el primer taxi y le digo que ponga rumbo a mi loft, este es el momento idóneo para respirar, para volver a respirar, sabiendo que cuando cruce la puerta de mi casa, ella estará esperándome a mí con su hermosa sonrisa.

Fin...


End file.
